


I Swear I'm On My Way

by paxmanr



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmanr/pseuds/paxmanr





	

 

            The day started off as any other day for the boys. Four hours of dance practice, three hours of harmonies, and another one of listening to Gustavo yell. It was now two in the afternoon and all the boys wanted to do was sleep by the popular Palm woods pool. Of course, a certain actress had other plans.

 

            “Kendall! Stop ad-libbing. Read the line like it's written” Camille shouted, as the script fell out of Kendall’s hand, his eyes falling as well. Nonsense words left his mouth.

 

            “Why can’t Logan or James or even Carlos help you, I just want to sleep.”? Came out of Kendall’s mouth as he yawned.

 

            “They’re already asleep” Camille gestured to the three boys sleeping on their cots “and I think Carlos is drooping” and in fact, Carlos was drooping on James’s shoulder

 

            “That’s the point! That’s what I want to be doing!”

 

            “Kendall, Please my audition is later today and there is a chance I could actually get this part. And you know it’s been a really long time since I’ve gotten any role.” It was true it had been almost a month since she had gotten a callback and two since she actually got a part, and that was a small commercial for a product that didn’t even work. She was desperate for any role she could get.

 

            “Fine, I’ll help but what is this movie even about all this talk about kingdoms and will and fear and love makes no sense at all. And your outfit doesn’t really do much to help.” Kendall said gesturing to her pale green peasant dress and the ring of flowers in her hair.

 

            “Well, it’s about this teenage girl who is feeling unimportant and ignored by her family. So one night while she is babysitting her spoiled baby brother she gets extremely frustrated and accidentally wishes for the goblins to take him away. And they actually do! So she has to solve the labyrinth in less than 13 hours to rescue him. But what she doesn’t know is that the Goblin King…. Hey!” Camille brings her hand back and in a familiar action slaps him right across the cheek. Instantly waking him up from his almost nap “ are you even listening to me! You said you would help me run lines with me.”

 

            Kendall hold is palm to his injured face and pouts. “I wish the goblins would take you away, maybe then I could get some sleep” as he closes his eyes the thunder starts.


End file.
